Glitz and Glam
by Vivid Butterfly
Summary: Being the understanding woman that she is, Rogue never judges people. Nope. Never. Rocky Horror Picture Show


Wrote this forever ago, and finally decided I might as well post it.  
Femslash, maybe it sucks, maybe it doesn't, I don't know, I barely remember writing it.

Glitz and Glam!

**

* * *

**

The setting sun seeped in through the partial open blinds, its rays lazily beaming down on the usually tidy room. Tonight was different though, in short, it was chaos. Ground was littered with sparkles, feathers, and sequins. Make-up cases lay opened and half-used on the vanities, the poor souls that had been emptied were carelessly tossed into the nearest garbage can, their precious contents gone, heavily painted on to the lips and eyes of the room's former occupants.

The door burst open, causing the serene look of post-apocalypse to fall back into the heat of turmoil. She would almost be unrecognizable with her newly short bright red hair if it wasn't for her curse she uttered as her knee collided with a misplaced chair. It was pure southern drawl.

"Ahw, fuck." Rubbing her leg she glanced over at the chair. Her prize lay carelessly on the back of it, draping down into the seat, looking all the part of a bright feathered snake. Her finger clutched the boa, it quickly found itself round around her neck, one end twisting down; dangerously close to her fishnet clad leg and the other end tossed thoughtlessly behind her. Heading out the door, she smiled despite the now rather painful throbbing in her leg, from her encounter with the mischievous rebel furnishing.

"We're going to be late, we'd better hurry up. Is everyone here?" Even whilst adorned in the outfit of a character from one of the most prevalent cult movies of all time (and not to mention surrounded by his teammates; the majority who were decked out in heavy make-up and skimpy clothing,) Scott was, as always, in Boy Scout leader mode.

Rogue snuck a glance at Jean, who was currently leaning against Scott, idly twirling a lock of her now curled and brunette hair. Who would have guessed that the redheaded Princess was such a devotee of the film?

"Where's our Virgin?" Jean asked, a slight smirk playing on her crimson lips. Her eyes seemed to dance with laughter as Jamie's head ducked down, drawing his chin near his sternum, causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes, in a futile attempt to fade into nothingness and escape the embarrassing ordeal.

"Don't be shy Jamie!" She wasn't leaning on Scott anymore, she had rushed over to the youngest member in the group and wrapped her slender arms around him, "Everyone has their first time, we just want yours to be" she paused searching for just the right word, and started slowly, almost purring, "Particularly, _memorable_…"

Did Rogue distinguish a hint of wickedness in the Princess's voice? Oh, how deliciously deviant. Smirking to herself, Rogue pulled her green jacket tighter around her fishnet and sequined clad body.

"We headin' out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to Scott. It really was a perfect choice to play Brad. He nodded, he was probably the most covered in the entire group, but compared to the rest of them, it wasn't really saying much.

"Professor Xavier says it would be best to walk, the theater is not too far away, but finding a parking spot would be hard."

An audible groan rose up through the cluster, as many of them bent down and began to unbuckle their heels and platform boots, finding it infinitely more enjoyable to make the trek barefoot.

"Lead the way Scott." Jean flipped a lock of her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. Rather flustered he nodded, trying to maintain a look of control over the emotions pulsating through him, as the blush began to creep onto the visible parts of his face.

Rogue shook her head and followed the mob out of the mansion. Soon, everyone was at their own comfortable pace. Rogue had slipped to the rear of the group, feeling a tad out of place and not wanting to converse at the moment. But Jean seemed to have a need to spoil her plans. Falling back, she slowed down until she was walking at the currently bright red-haired mutants pace. Sighing and shaking her head slowly, Rogue looked up at Jean.

"Hey Princess, didn' know you we're such a big fan."

"Well, Rogue… There are a lot of things people don't know about me…" Taking the other girls arm, she grinned at her, slowly running her hand up her clothed arm.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice shaking a bit more then she meant to let on. She suspected Jean caught it, because the taller girl giggled.

"Yeah." With her free hand, Jean brushed the stray bangs out of Rogue's green eyes and leaned in.

It was brief, maybe a second or two at most, but it felt longer. Skin on skin, lips against each other, _touching_ like nothing she had felt before. Jean pulled back, winking at the stunned mutant, and flounced back to the front of the group. And even though no power or thoughts had been taken, for the contact had been far too brief, she felt lightheaded.


End file.
